Timmy's Lonesome Summer Night
by spangladesh920
Summary: It's 3am, and Timmy is missing that special someone. Can the radio help him in any way? No longer a oneshot...but with a new final chapter!
1. Timmy's Lonesome Summer Night

_Summary: It's 3:00 in the morning, and something has Timmy awake and listening to the local R&B station when a song comes on reminding him of his lovely girlfriend. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (but you already knew that). Characters named and the show they are on belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song is "Ain't No Sunshine" and it was written by Bill Withers and performed by the great Aaron Neville. It is owned by one of them. All characters mentioned are now in between their Junior and Senior year of High School in this story. _

It was 3:00 on a hot and sticky summer's night in the town of Dimmsdale, California. Most of the residents were sound asleep with their air conditioners humming along with the crickets that populated the dewy suburban lawns.

However, one resident was not so lucky in the slumber department. Seventeen year old Timmy Turner sat on his bed in a white tank top and pink boxers unable to sleep. To him, it felt like a piece of his very essence was missing. His girlfriend Tiffany "Tootie" McDonald had gone away for a week with her parents to Philadelphia for the funeral of Tootie's Great-Aunt Madeline. This marked the first time since they began dating two years prior that Tootie had gone away for an extended period of time.

Timmy growled at his inability to sleep. He had never felt like this towards any girl, not even his best friend Trixie. Yes, **THAT **Trixie. The very Trixie Tang that had humiliated him so many times way back when. After Timmy and Tootie hooked up, she begged him to make amends with the girl, as she had done not one year prior. They had sat down and had a long heart-to-heart talk and hashed out their problems. It took a little while for the two to be comfortable around one another, but once that awkward phase had passed, they had become the best of friends. They became so close that Timmy even hooked Trixie up with A.J., who was more then grateful to his old friend.

Timmy ran his hands through his long and shaggy brown hair and sighed. Cosmo and Wanda were asleep in their comfortable castle, and Timmy wouldn't disturb them at an hour like this. So he did what he normally did, grumbled out a couple of curses and switched on the radio.

Lately he had been getting into R&B, Soul, and Jazz music, so his dial was set to the local R&B station because they played the classics. "This is 102.9 FM KDRB radio. Serving the Dimmsdale-Brightburg Metro Area with the smoothest R&B and Soul from the 40's through today since 1989. This is Third Shift Silk rollin' on with another 40 minutes of music." The D.J. crooned through the speakers. "Coming up, we got a song by the great Aaron Neville of the world famous Neville Brothers Band with a song called: "Ain't No Sunshine". This goes out to all you guys and girls who are missing that special someone."

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness everyday  
Aint no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away. _

Timmy felt himself begin to sway along with the smooth voice and even smoother music accompanying Neville's voice. _This song really speaks about how I feel right now. _Timmy thought. __

I wonder this time where shes gone  
I wonder if shes gone to stay  
Cause aint no sunshine when shes gone  
And this house just aint no home, anytime she goes away

I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know

Hey I wont leave that young thing alone  
Aint no sunshine when shes gone  
Only darkness every day

Timmy closed his eyes, and if he didn't know better, he could almost feel himself being transported to some smoky, run down, soulful old jazz club down in the French Quarter of New Orleans as the song continued to speak to the young man's heart and very soul. Timmy felt as if the great soul singer was talking exactly about him and how he was feeling at that particular moment in time in regards to Tootie.

_Man, I still miss Tootie, but I somehow feel better. This is an awesome song; maybe I should learn it and sing it at the talent show next year. _he thought. He had been taking voice lessons for four years, as well as taking three years of chorus at school to improve his voice. His teachers had been impressed with his improvement over the years, and even more impressed with his range. __

Cause aint no sunshine when shes gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away

I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know

Hey I won't leave that young thing alone  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day

Cause ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
This house just ain't no home,  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away

As the song ended and transitioned into the next song on the play list, Timmy opened his eyes and found that he had grabbed a hold of a picture of himself and Tootie on their very first date. Chester had been so kind as to snap the picture while he was taking a break from photographing the Varsity Boys basketball game for the school newspaper.

Timmy smiled as he set the picture back on his nightstand and went to his computer. He typed in the artist and song title into the search engine on his media player. Once he found the song, he downloaded it, and while it was downloading, he sat on his bed gazing out his window facing east. _I love you Tootie, I hope you never doubt that for one single second. I can't wait for you to get home and fill this aching void in my heart. _he thought as he gazed at the cloudless, star filled sky.

The song finished downloading, so he saved it to his music player, stretched out and slid under the thin sheet that covered his bed. He turned onto his side and tried to think happy thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. _I still feel empty without her, but I don't feel as cold and lonely as I did. Besides, it's not like she's moving away, she's just attending a funeral and will be back in two days. _

_I'm so glad I got over this, especially without Cosmo and Wanda's magic. Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight…wherever you are. _was his last thought as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, his mind and heart at peace for the first time in five days.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and review please. I hope everyone enjoyed this half angst ridden half fluffy songfic. To all of you who reviewed and will review: thank you so much! _


	2. Tootie's Lonesome Summer Morning

_Summary: While Timmy is struggling back in Dimmsdale, it's even worse on Tootie while she is in Philadelphia. This is from her side of the coin and how she feels being separated from her beloved Timmy. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1. However the song "A Real Fine Place to Start" is performed by the lovely Sara Evans, and is owned by her or her record label. _

It's 6:00 on a muggy and miserable morning. Tiffany McDonald sat wide awake on the bed of her motel room on the outskirts of Philadelphia. It wasn't that the room was run down or nasty…far from it. What had awoken Ms. McDonald this early in the morning during the summer was a troubling feeling in her stomach. You see, this was the first time that she had been apart from her boyfriend Timmy Turner for an extended period of time in the two years that the two had been dating.

The sun had just begun peaking through the shades that covered the window. She hesitantly opened them and took in the sight of the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. That of course, led her thoughts back to Timmy. She hated the fact that she couldn't bring him along, but Vicky sure as hell could bring along that freaky Mark Chang, who always gave her body the once over and tried to touch her butt on several occasions. _It's not fair! Just because she's older, she gets whatever she wants! _She mused bitterly.

She went over, and turned on her clock radio. Like Timmy, she had been getting into different genres of music as of late, and one of her favorites was country. That always seemed to have the right love song to get her mind off of whatever problem she was facing and back to where it belonged: Timmy.

"Good morning Philadelphia and the Tri-State Area!" began the D.J. as soon as Tootie tuned in the right station.

"It's 6:07, the temperature outside is a balmy 68 degrees and the sun is shining! This is 103.6 WCPA with all the biggest hits from Music Row! This is the Mike and Tom Morning Show, and coming up, we got the smash hit by the beautiful Sara Evans: "A Real Fine Place to Start"!" The song began, and Tootie just sat back on her bed and closed her eyes trying to think of Timmy.

_I'm gonna do it darlin':  
I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,  
But I'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
I've never been this far;  
Didn't know love could run so deep:  
Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep._

Tootie began to softly sing along as the song moved her, like it always did, right down to her core. They had gone from Timmy being afraid of her when they were ten, to actually being friends first at 12, then came the sultry summer night two years ago that Timmy had professed his love for her. She didn't even see it coming. Nor had she given up on him, sure other guys hit on her…hell Chester had a not so secret crush on her, but her heart would always belong to Timmy no matter what. In fact, Chester was the first one to congratulate the two.

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are:  
Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' out lights, huntin' down dreams,  
Figurin' out what love really means:  
Baby, givin' you my heart,  
Is a real fine place to start._

Tootie couldn't help but reflect on the events that had happened that lead to this point. Was it so long ago that Timmy was calling her names like "Tootie Fruity" or "Tootie the Kissey Faced Stalker" and throwing dozens of water balloons at her while pining away in futility for Trixie?

_Somethin' is goin' on;  
I can't explain but sure can touch:  
It's callin' both of us.  
Stronger than any fear or doubt,  
It's changin' everything I see:  
It's changin' you, it's changin' me._

Tootie knew exactly what had changed. Puberty had set in, and finally Timmy had begun to mature (although even he would admit that it was a slow process). It came as a complete and total shock to all of them the day Timmy gave up on Trixie. He did want everything to be civil, so he offered his friendship to her, which she finally accepted on the first day of high school. It had amazed her that Trixie would be friends with both of them. But Timmy never really lost faith in the fact that people do change.

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are:  
Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams,  
Figurin' out what love really means:  
Baby, givin' you my heart,  
Is a real fine place to start._

Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time.  
The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine.

Tootie shuddered a little, thinking about how gently Timmy would hold her hand, or cup her cheek and gently wipe away the tears when she was crying. Puberty had really changed him, and it was all for the better. No longer was he the selfish, shallow little boy. That Timmy had been replaced with a strong, selfless, loving young man who wanted nothing more then for her to be happy.

_Yeah, yeah:  
Holdin' you close, (Holdin' you close.)  
Chasin' that moon. (Chasin' that moon.)  
Spinnin' all night,  
Lovin' just who you are:  
Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
Shootin' out lights, (Shootin' down lights.)  
Runnin' down dreams, (Runnin' down dreams.)  
Figurin' out just what love really means:  
Baby, givin' you my heart's a real fine place,_

She found herself by the window facing west. She knew that it was the middle of the night back in Dimmsdale, so calling her beloved was out of the question for another few hours. There was a lot to do while she and her family was in town, and though it would help for a little while, her thoughts would always remain on her sandy haired knight in shinning armor.

"Sleep well Timmy, I'll be home as soon as I can. Until then, I hope this kiss finds you well." she murmured before blowing a kiss out the cracked window. She closed her bleary eyes and felt herself carried on the breeze back to California, and back to where she knew she belonged: in Timmy's arms…forever. _  
_

_Real fine place to start.  
Oh yeah.  
Oh, oh, oh._

_A/N: I'm so happy with the feedback I have received on this fic. It was originally going to be a two shot, but I never quite finished it until now. I got sidetracked and just never finished it. Well here it is and I hope everyone enjoys it. As always, please read and review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
